Curtain airbag systems for automotive vehicles are commonly employed to reduce occupant injury during an impact event. Known curtain airbag systems, also sometimes called side impact or rollover curtain airbags, are directed to providing a cushioning layer between the interior of the vehicle and the occupant when the curtain inflates during the impact event.
Known curtain airbags generally deploy downwardly from the roof rail in an accident event. Today's curtain airbags inflate to a point at the bottom or below the A-pillar-mounted grab handle when provided. When the curtain inflates, it provides coverage below the A-pillar trim but normally does not cover either the A-pillar trim itself or the grab handle.
Given the area adjacent to the occupant that is protected by today's curtain airbags in an accident event, the occupant tends to travel towards the vehicle A-pillar due to the angular and lateral motion of the vehicle at impact. In some vehicles the occupant's head may contact the A-pillar and may slide forward along the pillar.
If a vehicle has a grab handle on the A-pillar, the head of the occupant may slide forward and contact the grab handle. At this point the forward motion of the occupant's head may be impeded relative to the body.
As in so many areas of vehicle technology there is always room for improvement related to the use and operation of curtain airbag systems for automotive vehicles.